Past Adventures of Doctor Who/Doctor Who and the Jolorians
In the 4th Doctors TARDIS 4th Doctor: There is a distress call from another TARDIS. Sarah Jane: Who's TARDIS is it. 4: Mine Sarah Jane: What do you mean yours. 4: Mine, from the future. Sarah Jane: Why would you be calling yourself. 4: I don't know, but I have a different face. Sarah Jane: How do you know that. 8th Doctor: Because I'm on the screen. 4: Sarah Jane, would you like to say hello. 8: Hello Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane: Hi. 4: Why are you calling me. 8: Because we have to stop the Jolorians from invading earth and I remember being with you when we stopped them. Sarah Jane: Who are the Jolorians, doctor. 4: Yeah, who are the Jolorians. 8: A humanoid species who look like slime. Sarah Jane: The slime people. 4: Where do we land. 8: 2018 Manhattan. (Both TARDISeses land) 2018 Manhattan 8: (Walks out of his TARDIS) This place is slimed. 4: (Walks out of his TARDIS with Sarah Jane) Gross. Sarah Jane: Doctor, could I have a jelly baby. (Both Doctors pull out a jelly baby) 4: You still do that. 8: I got it from you. Sarah Jane: So, lets get to work. 8: Their hideout is at the statue of liberty. 4: How do you know that. 8: I remember it. (All 3 walk to the statue of liberty) At the Statue of Liberty Sarah Jane: Its covered in slime. 8: Obviously. 4: You've seen this, what do we do. You should remember. 8: The Jolorians cant be killed by anything except one thing. 4: What? 8: They have a machine which generates the slime. If we shut it down they would disintegrate and all the slime will disappear. Sarah Jane: So lets shut it down. (All 3 walk to the entrance of the base) Jolorian Guard 1: No humans may enter. You will be slimed. 8: We have volunteered to be upgraded to Slime Form. Jolorian Guard 2: In that case, I will escort you to the upgrade station. (The guard escorts them to the station) At the station 4: (Whispers) What did you do that for. 8: (Whispers) Shhhh, I remember that were safe, just wait and see. (They arrive at the station) Sarah Jane: (Whispers) Is that the machine. 8: (Whispers) Yes. Jolorian 1: Prepare to be upgraded. Jolorian Guard 2/Jolorian 2: It won't hurt a bit. 8: Sarah Jane, get out of here, Doctor, Help me shut down the machine. Jolorian 3: They are traitors. Jolorian 1: Slime them. Jolorian 2: Yes sir. 8: To late. (Points his Sonic Screwdriver at the machine and shuts it down) Jolorians 1,2 and 3: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah Jane: That was easy. 8: So I guess this is goodbye. 4: You should remember. 8: Wait, I remember something else, something bad. Sarah Jane: What? Missy: Me. 4: Who are you. Missy: You'll find out later, but for know, Sarah Jane, say goodbye to the doctors. Sarah Jane: What do you mean goodbye. 8: No, I remember, this is bad. (The doctors disappear) Sarah Jane: Where have you sent them. Missy: To die, over and over again.